Concurso de mascotas de Konoha
by Rescue-san
Summary: El primer concurso de mascotas de la aldea de konoha, creado para fomentar la armonia entre los habitantes y como una actividad donde todos podian participar con sus mascotas...aunque termino siendo el concurso mas raro de toda la historia


Concurso de mascotas de Konoha

Capitulo único

Para fomentar la hermandad y el compañerismo, en Konoha se ha organizado el primer concurso de mascotas. Todos los ninjas traerán a su mascota y competirán, los jueces del concurso será la familia Inuzuka, ayudada por Shikamaru, ya que él no tiene mascotas y es demasiado perezoso para comprar una solo para concursar. En el transcurso del día todos los ninjas se presentaron con sus mascotas y como era de costumbre, Sasuke Uchiha don perfecto fue el primero en llegar

-¡Sasuke kuuuuuuuun! –Gritaba una voz irritante que Sasuke conocía muy bien.

-Hola Sakura –Le respondió, tratando de no sonar fastidiado.

-¿Así que tú también vas a concursar? ¡Qué gusto! Aunque no te la vamos a dejar fácil –dijo la peli rosa mientras levantaba una jaula- ¡Este es mi conejito! Se llama bolita de algodón.

El conejo parecía sofocarse en esa pequeña jaula ya que este era extremadamente gordo y comía demasiado, en ese mismo momento se estaba comiendo unas flores que crecían en un árbol cercano.

-¡Sakura! –esa era la voz de Ino.

-¿Así que tú también viniste Ino cerda?

-¡Por supuesto que vine! Tu pequeño roedor jamás será rival para mi pájaro –Tenía una jaula en sus manos y un hermoso canario amarillo en ella- se llama sol, porque sus plumas son tan brillantes como un rayo de sol.

-Por favor Ino, ¿Crees que me interesa ganar contra ustedes? Todos saben que la verdadera competencia aquí son Kiba y Akamaru.

-¿ESTAS INSINUANDO QUE YO NO SOY COMPETENCIA?

Y así las chicas iniciaron una nueva pelea mientras los demás concursantes iban llegando. Kiba por su puesto venía muy orgulloso con Akamaru y dispuesto a ganar. Chouji también se presentó, tenía un cerdito panzón, Hinata llegó muy entusiasmada aunque su mascota era un simple pececito, acompañada de Neji que traía a su águila…y en eso algo los asusto a todos.

-sa…..Sai… ¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO? –Grito alterada Sakura.

-Es mi mascota y mi mejor amiga.

Sai había llegado con una serpiente alrededor de su cuello y parecía como si lo estuviera estrangulando y en realidad…eso era precisamente lo que trataba de hacer la dichosa serpiente.

-No…asesina… ¡Ese juego no me gusta! –decía Sai mientras trataba de quitarse a la serpiente de encima.

-¡Es verdad! –Dijo Ino- Sasuke… ¿Cuál es tu mascota? ¿Por qué no nos la muestras?

En ese momento, Sasuke suspiro con prepotencia, alzando un pequeño maletín que había mantenido en el suelo, al abrir el maletín todos quedaron bastante estupefactos.

-que….que… ¡HERMOSA! –Gritaron Ino y Sakura.

Sasuke se encontraba sosteniendo una preciosa gatita blanca, esta tenía un collar rosa y por su puesto una placa con el emblema Uchiha. Su pelo era completamente blanco y se notaba que la cepillaba a diario, tenía ojos claros sencillamente adorables y era tan pequeña que alcanzaba en los brazos de Sasuke a la perfección.

-Esta es mi gata…su nombre es nina.

-¡Es hermosa Sasuke! –Seguía gritando Sakura, acercándose a la gatita- ¿Puedo…?

-Adelante, ella es muy sociable y cariñosa.

En el instante que Sakura se acercó la pequeña nina lo hizo también, ofreciendo su cabecita para que la acariciara.

-¡Que linda es! ¡La amo! –Decía Sakura embelesada.

-¡Yo también quiero acariciarla! –Gritaba Ino.

Todos se reunieron alrededor de Sasuke para ver con más detenimiento a nina, estaban simplemente encantados con ella….hasta que un grito los devolvió a todos a la realidad.

-¡SASUKE!

En eso, todos voltearon a ver de dónde venía provenía el grito, y vieron como un hiperactivo rubio perseguía a un perro.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa dobe? –Respondió con fastidio el mencionado.

-¡Tu no teme! ¡Sasuke regresa! –Dijo simplemente Naruto mientras seguía persiguiendo al perro hasta alcanzarlo- ¡Te he dicho que no debes correr de esa forma!

En ese momento todos miraron a Naruto, era obvio que todos tenían la misma pregunta en la mente.

-oh…. ¡Hola chicos! Jeje…este es mi perro.

-Naruto…no nos digas que…-decía Kiba a punto de estallar en risas.

-¡Se llama Sasuke y es el mejor perro del mundo! –Sonrió con orgullo Naruto.

Eso fue suficiente para que todos estallaran en risas finalmente, claro a excepción de Hinata que decidió guardar compostura a pesar de lo gracioso de la situación.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tu perro se llama Sasuke! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –Se reía aun Kiba, sujetándose el estómago.

El verdadero Sasuke no podía estar más avergonzado, se había guardado sus comentarios hasta que todos terminaran de reírse.

-Naruto jajajajaja….por que…. ¿Porque tu perro se llama Sasuke? –pregunto Ino tratando de controlar sus carcajadas.

-Pues…porque….-ahora era Naruto quien se encontraba avergonzado.

-Naruto –hablo Sasuke finalmente y tenía una voz de ultratumba- ¿Porque tu perro tiene mi nombre?

-Porque… ¡Porque si teme! Oh…..-en eso Naruto enfoco su vista en la gatita de Sasuke- ¿Esa es tu gata Sasuke? ¡Es preciosa!

-Ya lo sé –dijo con prepotencia- Pero volviendo al tema…ese perro no debería llevar mi nombre

-¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué no?

-Porque soy un Uchiha…y los Uchihas somos simplemente…perfectos –dijo esto con su típica sonrisa made in Uchiha- Mientras que…tu perro….

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –dijo al mismo tiempo que cargaba a su perro- Sasuke se comporta tan bien como cualquier mascota, ¡Incluso mejor que tu gata! ¿No es verdad Sasuke?

En ese momento el perro empezó a moverse desesperadamente e incluso mordió a Naruto para que lo soltara y volvió a salir corriendo.

-¡No Sasuke regresa! –y volvió a perseguirlo.

Todos los demás observaban la situación, notando la clara diferencia entre sus dueños y sus mascotas, la gatita de Sasuke permanecía tranquila entre sus brazos, como una verdadera princesa, perfecta igual que su dueño…mientras que con Naruto…

-¡Sasuke no huelas esa basura! –Gritaba Naruto mientras jalaba del collar a su perro para que se alejara de una bolsa de basura que había encontrado pero no sirvió, al contrario, ahora estaba rascando la bolsa- ¡No hagas eso ensuciaras todo! –y cuando por fin pudo detenerlo ya la bolsa de basura se había roto y gracias a la fuerza de Sasuke él había terminado en el suelo todo cubierto de basura- ….me avergüenzas tanto en este momento Sasuke –y para completar la escena el perro le dio una gran lamida en la cara a su dueño, y claro su hocico estaba sucio debido a la basura- ¡aggggg que asco!

Todos observaban a su amigo con una gota estilo anime cayéndoles por la frente. Pronto, todos los concursantes terminaron de reunirse…aunque uno llego a último minuto.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están? –Saludaba alegremente Rock Lee.

-¿Lee que haces aquí? –Le pregunto Neji- tú no tienes mascota.

-Claro que tengo…aquí esta! –dijo mientras les mostraba a todos una roca

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada por temor a herirlo pero al final alguien tuvo que decírselo y ese no fue otro que Sasuke.

-Es una roca –dijo simplemente Sasuke

-Ya lo sé, ¡Pero no iba a permitir que algo tan pequeño como no tener una mascota me impidiera disfrutar de la flor de la juventud con todos ustedes! ¡Así que entrare con mi roca mascota!

Ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a cuestionar esa lógica, así que decidieron dejarlo así. En eso, el concurso inicio propiamente, consistía de 3 fases, la presentación inicial ante los jueces, apariencia y talento. En eso, todos los concursantes fueron pasando, debían dar detalles relevantes de su mascota la primera fue Sakura.

-Este es mi conejito, su nombre es bolita de algodón –dijo exhibiendo a su conejo- le doy de comer 6 veces al día…y él va al baño 9 veces al día.

En eso la pequeña jaula no resistió más el peso del conejo y se rompió, dejando caer a este en los brazos de Sakura, la cual apenas soportaba el peso de su propio conejo.

Siguiente concursante: Ino

-este es mi pájaro rayo de sol…y puede cantar cualquier melodía que yo le indique –empezó a silbar una canción y el pajarillo le siguió con perfecta armonía.

Siguiente concursante: Kiba

-Todos ya conocen a mi perro Akamaru…saluda Akamaru –dijo simplemente Kiba lleno de orgullo

-guaf!

Siguiente concursante: Chouji

-Esta es mi cerdita panzona puffy, elegí una cerdita panzona ya que no puedo tener animales grandes en casa pero es la mejor mascota del mundo.

Siguiente concursante: Sai

-Ahhhh….me….asfixio…..aprieta…..muy fuerte…..-decía mientras trataba de quitarse a su serpiente de su cuello.

Por breves instantes el concurso tuvo que ser detenido debido a que Sai yacía inerte en el suelo y parecía que no respiraba, todo porque su amada serpiente lo seguía estrangulando. Al final pudieron separarlos y llevaron al pobre dueño a la enfermería.

Siguiente concursante: Hinata

-Bu-bueno…yo…este es mi pez dorado –decía sumamente apenada por estar delante de tantas personas- se llama doradito y lo quiero mucho –dijo finalmente con una encantadora sonrisa.

Siguiente concursante: Neji

-Este es lo halcón y se llama hiashi igual que mi padre, es mi gran orgullo –presentaba Neji orgulloso con su ave en su hombro.

Siguiente concursante: Rock Lee

-¡Les presento a mi mascota!

El lugar volvió a quedar en silencio nuevamente, hasta que por fin alguien tuvo que decir lo evidente, en este caso, fue Shikamaru.

-Lee…si sabes que es una roca ¿verdad?

-¡Lo sé! ¡Tiene nervios de acero! ¡Rocky es mi mascota y se llama casi igual a mí!

-Que problemático…bueno digamos que está bien –término diciendo simplemente Shikamaru

Siguiente concursante: Shino

El mencionado estaba batiendo una y otra vez una caja de vidrio llena de arena como si buscara algo.

-Shino… ¿Que tanto estas buscando? –Le preguntaron- ¿Dónde está tu mascota?

-Tenía una tarántula pero creo que desapareció…ella no hace eso creo que no le gusta estar en esa caja pero si no lo hacía no me dejaban traerla.

Todos se alarmaron al oír eso, y bueno, como no alarmarse cuando un gigantesco arácnido peludo estaba caminando por ahí…cuando en eso…

-¡ESTA EN MI CABEZA! –grito con todas sus fuerzas Sakura mientras salía corriendo por todos lados queriendo quitarse la tarántula. Está por demás decir que Shino fue descalificado al instante debido a eso.

Siguiente concursante: Sasuke

-Ella es nina y simplemente vamos a ganar –dijo con superioridad Sasuke mientras exhibía nuevamente a su gatita.

Tanto los jueces como el público en general empezaban a susurrar las mismas cosas, "que linda es" "es adorable", era evidente que los dejo cautivados a todos y más aún porque había bostezado un poco mientras se acomodaba más entre los brazos de su dueño, lo que causo un gran grito histérico de todos los que observaban.

Ultimo concursante: Naruto

-Sasuke… ¡Ven rápido tenemos que presentarnos! –Gritaba Naruto mientras jalaba del collar a su perro que simplemente no quería quedarse quieto y solo parecía querer jugar, nuevamente Shikamaru volvió a hablar.

-Naruto… ¿Tu perro realmente se llama Sasuke?

-¡SI! ¿Por qué?

Nuevamente todos los que oyeron eso volvieron a reír por ese simple hecho, y claro, el verdadero Sasuke no podía estar más humillado al respecto, ahora toda la aldea sabía que compartía nombre con el perro de Naruto y más aún porque el mencionado no había querido decir porque le había puesto su nombre.

Una vez finalizada esa etapa continuaron con el concurso de talentos, y los concursantes pasaron en el mismo orden.

-Después de mucho tiempo –decía Sakura orgullosa- ¡Entrene a mi conejo para que bailara al ritmo de la música que yo le ponga! –En ese momento coloco una canción bastante movida pero su conejo no aparecía por ningún lado- ¿Eh? ¿Bolita de algodón? ¿Dónde estás?

Todos los presentes buscaban con la mirada al enorme conejo…hasta que lo encontraron…

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!

La serpiente de Sai se deslizaba por ahí con un gran bulto en su estómago y ese bulto estaba saltando al ritmo de la música, no había que ser un genio para saber qué fue lo que sucedió

-¡Mi conejo!

Ya no había nada que hacer, era obvia que las dos mascotas fueron descalificadas.

Las siguientes exhibiciones fueron simples, Ino hizo que su pajarillo cantara en perfecta armonía, Chouji hizo que su cerdito hiciera trucos, y hasta el momento Kiba iba ganando porque…porque obviamente Akamaru era muy habilidoso y un muy buen perro, en eso siguieron Neji y Hinata y el resultado fue….

-¡Mi pez!–gritaba Hinata, ya que el halcón de su primo lo tenía entre sus garras.

-¡Hiashi malo eso no se hace! –gritaba a su halcón mientras se disculpaba- solo…solo estaba jugando

-¿Cómo le llamas a eso juego?

-Se llama juguemos a comernos el pez de Hinata-sama –dijo Neji con una sonrisa nerviosa

Otros dos que fueron descalificados, ahora nuevamente venia el turno de lee y la verdad era que nadie esperaba mucho de su roca.

-¡Ahora todos verán como rocky recorre una distancia de más de 5 metros saltando! –dijo Lee mientras colocaba a su roca en el suelo.

Los minutos pasaban y la roca, como era de esperarse, no se movía

-Tranquilízate rocky tomate todo el tiempo del mundo.

Los jueces decidieron dejar ese acto ahí para ver si en algún momento se completaba aunque era obvio que eso no iba a suceder, y al fin, llegó el turno de Sasuke.

-Adelante nina muéstrales como se hace.

Dejo a su gatita en el suelo y ella por si sola empezó a jugar con una pequeña pelota de manera muy habilidosa, luego dio un par de vueltas en el suelo, salto a través de un aro que ya estaba previamente colocado, una vez termino regreso hacia donde estaba su dueño, salto hasta su hombro, lo acaricio un poco y permaneció ahí. Todos aplaudieron volviendo a recalcar la belleza de la gatita y por supuesto, impresionados completamente por su talento, dejando a Sasuke con el mismo puntaje que Kiba y Akamaru. Y por último pero no menos importante, llegó el turno de Naruto, la verdad era que todos estaban ansiosos de saber que podía hacer el dichoso perro.

-¡Al fin es nuestro turno Sasuke! Enséñales a todos los trucos que sabes –se acercó a su perro- siéntate….salúdame…..da vueltas…..

Pero por más que Naruto le hablaba y esperaba que Sasuke (el perro) obedeciera, este solo se quedaba observándolo con cara de circunspecto. El público empezaba a impacientarse y a reír nuevamente.

-¡Vamos Sasuke no me hagas esto! ¡Siempre eres tan obediente y elegiste el peor día para desobedecerme! –el pobre Naruto empezaba a impacientarse, hasta que una idea llego a su mente. Busco entre sus bolsillos hasta encontrar unas croquetas de premio- ¡Si haces lo que te digo te daré todos los premios que quieras! –Eso fue suficiente para que el perro por fin reaccionara, ladró como si entendiera su dueño- ¡Ahora siéntate! ¡Saluda! ¡Da vueltas! ¡Hazte el muerto!

Y como por arte de magia el perro Sasuke obedeció en todo lo que dijo Naruto, aunque claro todo fue parte de una especie de soborno pero igual contaba como talento. Algunos aplaudieron y otros volvieron a reír pensando que el perro solo obedecía cuando había comida de por medio pero eso le dio un gran puntaje a Naruto.

Y para finalizar, llego la etapa de la apariencia, era una etapa relativamente sencilla sobretodo porque muchos concursantes fueron descalificados al no poder vestir a sus mascotas, dejando a los más relevantes. Era obvio que el ganador de esa etapa fue Sasuke, ya que, aunque Akamaru usaba un traje elegante como si fuera un humano la belleza de la gatita de Sasuke era simplemente incomparable, le puso un listón rosa alrededor con un nudo que quedaba en su cabeza y un collar de diamantes, eso la hizo verse aún más encantadora. Por otra parte Naruto…

-¡No Sasuke no te quites el suéter! –Nuevamente forcejeaba con su perro que mordía un suéter que le había puesto- ¡Te queda tan lindo déjatelo!

Y con eso el concurso dio por terminado, dejando a 3 finalistas los cuales esperaban ansiosos los resultados.

-¡Muy bien! –Dijo la madre de Kiba, quien era uno de los jueces- les tenemos al ganador…y es….

En ese momento se oyó un pequeño estruendo, todos voltearon a ver de qué se trataba y no cabían de la impresión por lo que habían visto

-¿Ven? ¡Les dije que era la mejor mascota de todas!

La roca de Lee se había movido y efectivamente, recorrió los 5 metros de un salto y era obvio que no fue por ayuda de su dueño porque él se encontraba muy lejos, en eso los jueces rápidamente se reunieron a deliberar por unos breves momentos…y al final…

-¡El ganador es rocky!

-¿GANO LA ROCA? –Gritaron Sasuke y Naruto al unísono, realmente indignados.

-¡Claro que gano! ¿No ven que se movió por si sola y salto todo ese trecho? –gritaban todos los jueces que aún estaban impresionados.

-¡Pero yo jamás pierdo! –gritaba Sasuke muy molesto.

-¡Esto es realmente injusto Sasuke y yo nos esforzamos mucho'ttebayo!

-¡Cámbiale el nombre a tu perro dobe!

-¿Otra vez con eso? ¡Oblígame teme!

Y así los dos iniciaron otra de sus típicas peleas…cuando oyeron a alguien

-¡Ototo baka! –Era Itachi, quien venía corriendo- ¿Porque no me dijiste que el concurso de mascotas era hoy?

-¿Maldición Itachi que haces aquí? No es buen momento ¿Sabes?

-¿Cómo no? ¡Si traje a nuestro campeón para participar!

Y tal como lo dijo Itachi, había venido con un perro que la verdad…se veía bastante extraño ya que estaba corriendo en círculos sobre sí mismo y ladraba como si estuviera llorando, realmente hiperactivo.

-¡Itachi llévatelo! –le gritó Sasuke, se le notaba avergonzado.

-¡Pero mati también tiene derecho a concursar!

-jeje…-Naruto mostro una sonrisa pícara- ¿Así que tú también tienes perro Sasuke?

-¡Eso no es mío mi mascota es nina!

-Claro que es tuyo –intervino Itachi- ¡Es de ambos! Su nombre es mati y quería traerlo a concursar pero Sasuke no me dijo que hoy era el concurso me engaño!

-¡Sabes que no se lo puede sacar de la casa nos avergüenza todo el tiempo!

-¿Cómo cuándo? Menciona una vez.

-Sale y marca su territorio por todas partes cuando ve a otros perros empieza a llorar y sabes que aunque es pequeño tiene mucha fuerza ¡y nos arrastra a todas partes! ¿Te parece poco eso?

-¡Pero ahora se porta bien! ¿Verdad matildi winky? –dijo cariñosamente Itachi pero el perro lo jalo- ¡waaaa! ¿Qué haces?

Y lo que vino después de eso…nadie se lo esperaba, mati se había acercado a Sasuke (el perro, no el humano) y ahora los dos estaban olfateándose y parecía que se habían agradado mucho.

-¡Y por si fuera poco! ¡Sabes que no es un perro normal –Sasuke se sentía cada vez más avergonzado.

-Le gustan otros perros ¿Y cuál es el problema? –dijo Itachi en defensa del pobre animal.

-S Sasuke también le gustan los perros –dijo simplemente Naruto.

-esto debe ser una pesadilla –se lamentaba Sasuke.

Y efectivamente ambos perros estaban "entablando amistad" a su manera, jugaban y se perseguían

-jejejeje creo que somos consuegros ¿No lo crees Sasuke? –molestaba Naruto al verdadero Sasuke.

-Este debe ser uno de los peores días de mi vida –seguía diciendo Sasuke.


End file.
